


Dreamin' of the Osaka Sun

by awesomecookies



Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, But you're the only one strong enough for this, Caught, Damien I'm sorry, Everyone is tired, Fluff, Gen, Humor, It's a mess seriously, Japanese teacher Eiji Okumura, M/M, POV Outsider, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Student Ash Lynx, Sweetie you don't deserve this, Voyeurism, everyone's a mess, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Mr. Okumura sighed. "Truth be told, if you like that pace you put yourself in, then it's really none of their business is it?" He grinned at her with this playful twinkle in his eyes. "But taking a break is good for you too from time to time. I know someone who wanted to take all the burden by himself. It hurts him and those who care about him both. It doesn't hurt to ask for help. You don't have to carry the world by yourself."The way he said this was akin to an advice of an older brother to his sibling and Amirah never had anyone older than her give her advice like that. She knew that, what he said, she already knew that deep down. But the way he said it, well maybe Amirah was more inclined to believe in doing it now that she's hear it from another."Are you talking about your friend too?" Amirah asked."Ding ding, you got it!" He giggled and huh, she supposed she understood why people are crushing on him now.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Original Character(s)
Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612297
Comments: 65
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna edit this later alright? Thanks
> 
> Edit:  
> Lol yeah I write this 6k monster in 2 days (simply because I had to sleep lol)

Amirah was taking Japanese for her language course. She’s just here for the language credit of course, being a math major was stressful enough, what would she need Japanese for? So when miss Shizune went for maternity leave, Amirah was a little worried. They might end up discrediting the class and she did not have the luxury of time. She had plans damn it. It was perfectly timed. Everything was detailed to the letter.

Thankfully, soon enough they found a new substitute somehow. And thank goodness for that, at least that meant she didn’t have to retake this class.

Now, everybody liked miss Shizune to some extent. She was gentle and cool. A little motherly, though some suspect it was because she was expecting her second child and all that. Anyway, while Amirah was happy for her, it was a little scary waiting for the next sub. Despite how much they tell you otherwise, teachers actually have a great impact on your grades. And ooooh Amirah is very grade conscious, diligent as they said. She was a hybrid of Amy Santiago and Hermione Granger in regards to her effort in classes. She’s unabashedly a nerd and she will not let anyone make that into some kind of character flaw.

Alright so her classes were on a Thursday and Saturday afternoon. It was her last period and she wanted to get it over as soon as possible. Chances were, the new guy wouldn’t show yet and they’ll be able to leave in the next fifteen minutes. But then a man in a pink button down entered the room with this harried look of distress.

“I’m not late am I?” He panicked.

Now Amirah knew this was probably their new substitute, but what the hell, the man looked so young. Did they hire a college student? Maybe he’s a TA? What? She stared at the man with a pink button down and white pants, brown loafers and a leather bag. He looked more well put together than a college student, but not too well off. 

“Umm…..New teacher?” One of her classmates at least piped up. His name was Kyle if Amirah wasn’t mistaken.

“Yes! For Shizune-san!” He perked up really quickly. “I’m not in the wrong room, am I?” He looked worried for a moment.

“You aren’t.” Kyle replied.

The man sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I’m actually new to this whole teaching thing.” He pursed his lip. “I hope you all can guide me.” He bowed at the class.

“Oh yeah sure.” Kyle did not know how to react. The guy beamed at him before going to the front and Amirah was a hundred percent sure he was blushing. Wow.

The man started to write his name on the board. First the kanji, second the hiragana, then the katakana, and finally the romanji. _Okumura Eiji_. “Alright. My name is Eiji Okumura. You can call me Okumura-sensei in this class, but feel free to call me Eiji if you see me outside the classroom setting. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.” And he bowed once more. “Can we all have you introduce yourselves to me in Japanese? And you can add some fun facts about yourself too, but you can say that part in English if you can’t in Japanese.”

And so one by one, each student introduced themselves. And when it was Amirah’s turn, she stood up. “ _Watashi no namae wa_ , Amirah Malek-desu. My great great grandparents immigrated here in America long ago. Yes I was born in America, no I am not technically a foreigner, I am American. Thank you. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ ”

Okumura-sensei smiled at her and thanked her for her answer. And the class moved on. When everyone was finish speaking, Okumura-sensei explained what was going to happen.

"Well. Shizune-sensei wouldn't be back till next semester. So I'll be here till your finals. Don't worry though, she's already given me a lesson plan and her activities. So it's good." He seemed to be a very cheery person because he's often smiling at them. "I can give you extra notes and study materials too if you want, I'll just require your emails so I can send them over. Any questions though?"

"What about you sensei? Can we get some facts about you?" That was Regina. Strange. She never really cared about teachers before. That might've been because she found him cute. Actually, nearly half of this room were giving him dreamy eyes already. What the hell.

"Me?" He pointed at himself and Amirah swore the room swooned at the way he blinked in surprise. He tapped his cheek with a hum. "Well. I live in Izumo in Japan as a kid. I dabble in photography. And lastly, hmmm...."

You can tell the class waited in anticipation with what he was going to say, eagerly staring at him.

"I've always wanted a dog!" Okumura-sensei clapped his hands together with a grin. 

Ah there they go again. Needless to say, it didn't take too long to make people warm up to the new sub. Amirah sighed. This was going to be a long long sprint to the finals.

* * *

"What did you think of the new sub Mira?"

Amirah paused midway and thought about it long and hard.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "There's not enough statistical data to determine." You can't possibly make a conclusion at the first encounter. That's just wrong. 

"Of course you'll say that nerd." Catherine snorted at her. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm a nerd. What else is new?" Amirah grumbled. 

"I didn't mean it like that. You know that." Catherine chuckled. Catherine was a classmate on another subject. They take algebra together every Wednesday and Thursday morning at 9. Being the only familiar face in Japanese made them closer. College does that to you. You find companionship among strangers.

"I know." Amirah sighed. "Sorry."

Catherine waved her off. "Nah. It's good." She grinned at her apologetically. "I forget some find it as an insult."

"I don't." Amirah frowned.

"Okumura-sensei is something though." Catherine changed the topic when Amirah fell silent long enough. She's thankful. She could never hold a conversation so long without Catherine's endless supply of topics to discuss. "Its barely been half an hour and the class is so...enamoured with him. Don't you think so?"

She didn't know how he did it, but Okumura-sensei did win the hearts of most in the class. He had this aura that made you want to like him despite not knowing him enough.

"He looks like an alright guy." Amirah decided. "For now."

Yes. But that's to be decided in the next couple of days. For now, there was only the first impression.

* * *

"Okumura-sensei!"

Okumura-sensei stopped writing on the board at the voice that called him. 

"Hai?"

"Can you show us how you wrote that kanji again?" 

He beamed at that. "Sure!" And he rewrote what he wrote on the board slower.

Overall, it had been okay. Okumura-sensei was very understanding, he followed most of miss Shizune's guidelines and lesson plan, and he'd been very hands on with the teaching, never hesitating to help someone when they don't understand.

Although, she also had to say, the pronunciation drills they do were kind of interesting and scary....if not Amirah didn't feel like they were back in preschool.

Then again it must've been effective because half the class mastered their material verbally. The first time it happened, Amirah was filled with anxiety and this big desire to prove it to Okumura-sensei's then smug face that she could take whatever he throws at her....literally.

The first time it happened was this. And god he never schedules verbal drills which made it even worse. One day, Okumura-sensei bought a big bag with him and a laptop on one hand.

He grinned at them, and this grin wasn't like all the other grins he's shown them, this has mischief all over it, and it was a little...great.

"Class. We're going to have pronunciation practice plus reading drills!" He said cheerily. "This is what we're doing today, and I hope you aren't too sleepy though this is the last period for some of you. It really won't help you for this activity."

Some people perked up at that, curiosity gaining the better of them. 

"Okay I need you to....think fast!" And the next thing Amirah knew, something was thrown randomly at someone. By reflex, one of them caught it and looked really confused as to why he was thrown with what seemed to be a bar of chocolate.

"Right. Mr. Tristan. Please stand up. Thank you for volunteering!" 

Poor Tristan. He looked so confused.

"Okay. Please read this." Okumura-sensei flashed a laminated paper with a kana written on it. "Five..four..three...two..."

"Inu!" Tristan yelled, panicked at the sudden count down

"Very good Mr. Tristan, you can keep the chocolate. Next!" And once again he threw another bar of chocolate at another direction. There were screams but someone still caught it.

"Nice catch Ms. Cyrene. Now translate what Mr. Tristan said." 

Cyrene choked. "It means dog." 

"Excellent. Keep the chocolate. Do you all understand what will happen?" Okumura-sensei chuckled. "So catch it and answer my question, you get to keep the chocolate. Fail to catch it though and you'll have a punishment. Alright?"

This....this was chaos. 

Okumura-sensei was taking advantage of the fact that college students love sugar and were desperate for any kind of free food. 

"Oh yeah, this is graded by the way."

A certain anxiety filled the class. Amirah remembered staring at his unfaltering smile, cheekiness all over his face. 

What....what a bastard. 

No no, that seems wrong. He was pretty kind this far, except this. Amirah didn't know what to do at that point, but hell, she wasn't going to fail that! She refused to!

Amirah rolled her imaginary sleeves. She was going to catch all of that if she needed to!

Okumura-sensei grinned at him, teeth wide and nearly predatory, or perhaps that was their imagination.

He threw another bar, and all hell broke lose.

Well.

Needless to say, Amirah had a competitive streak. Too bad she was bad with hand and eye coordination and so a chocolate did find its speeding towards her face, claiming a headshot.

Remembering it was pretty embarrassing. But well.

She groaned while writing her notes. Yeah, they at least learned that day that their sweet Japanese teacher had a bastard side.

Bitch.

* * *

Amirah just couldn't seem to decide on how she was going to gauge Okumura-sensei. He was peculiar, in a good kind of way. Probably. 

He was considerate, kind and helpful. He also told some dry jokes in different occasions, sarcastic at times and a little bit of a bastard too. Though she was sure these were just occasional slip ups and he was genuinely trying to be a wholesome teacher. Well, his inner bastard doesn't seem to be completely gone though because one time his marker pen ran out of ink and he stared at it a long time before shrugging, and saying: "guess I'll die." Which was a mood.

Or that one time when he tried to open a PowerPoint and the class complained that the projector wasn't on. He sighed apologetically as he said "Oh Gomenasorry." Before his face frowned at his words. 

The class laughed as they saw him realize that he just blurted out a meme in a Japanese class and that he was embarrassed for doing it absentmindedly.

"Damn you, Ash." She heard him mutter to himself.

Of course there was also that one notorious day when he entered the room a little late and was wearing an oversized hoodie for once. 

He asked everyone to start on their verbal vocabulary drills by saying the antonyms of the words he flashed on the screen.

Instead of chocolates though, he had a ball thrown around the room. It was all good and all until they heard a soft whine.

And then some panting.

And then a soft yip. 

Then Amirah swore she saw Okumura-sensei's hoodie moved and--

...a puppy's head popped out of Okumura-sensei's jacket. It looked at all of them with a very happy doggy smile. 

"Umm..." He was sheepish. "Don't tell on me please? In case animals aren't allowed here?"

The school don't really care about pets in the grounds but even if they did, Amriah doubted anyone would even dare rat him out. As she said, half of them probably got it bad for him.

* * *

Japanese classes were in a Thursday and Saturday afternoon and it was her last class for the day before she started her part time at the library. While all of her other time was used perfectly for other classes and studying. She was a studious woman. She was paying for expensive student loans, might as well make the most of it despite having a shitty educational system.

After class, Amirah started getting her stuff together and bade Catherine goodbye, on her way to her job. The library was a little trek from their building, but it was okay too. She had some time to plan about what to do next at least.

As she left the room though, she found herself walking next to Okumura-sensei...or perhaps Mr. Okumura now that they weren't in their class.

"Oh Ms. Amirah, headed to the library?" He greeted her as he caught up with her. 

"Mr. Okumura." She greeted back. "Yes. I am. I'm working there part time." 

"Nice. I have a friend who probably frequents there. You might've seen him. He tends to fall asleep there occasionally. Do me a favor and wake him up when you see him dozing off." He chuckled. Amirah nodded and pretended to know who the hell he was talking about. 

"Also, it's Eiji out of class. We aren't that far in age." 

Eiji huh? Amirah wanted to wince. It was pathologically impossible for her. She couldn't say it. She refers to teachers only by their last names. 

"Will you be meeting with you friend, sir?" Amirah diverted the conversation instead.

"Yes, in fact I am." He beamed at her. This was the man who had half her classmates infatuated with him somehow. You could visibly see them swoon. She wondered if he ever noticed. 

"That's nice." She replied and they started walking in silence. Deep inside, she hoped it wasn't too awkward. 

"I could see you are serious with your studies." Mr. Okumura continued after some time of silence. "That is a rather nice quality of you to have." 

Ah of course. It was only teachers who praised her for it. Her classmates though, not so much. "Thanks sir. Some people tell me to loosen up though." 

Mr. Okumura sighed. "Truth be told, if you like that pace you put yourself in, then it's really none of their business is it?" He grinned at her with this playful twinkle in his eyes. "But taking a break is good for you too from time to time. I know someone who wanted to take all the burden by himself. It hurts him and those who care about him both. It doesn't hurt to ask for help. You don't have to carry the world by yourself."

The way he said this was akin to an advice of an older brother to his sibling and Amirah never had anyone older than her give her advice like that. She knew that, what he said, she already knew that deep down. But the way he said it, well maybe Amirah was more inclined to believe in doing it now that she's hear it from another.

"Are you talking about your friend too?" Amirah asked. 

"Ding ding, you got it!" He giggled and huh, she supposed she understood why people are crushing on him now--at some logical value. "Here we are!"

The white walls of the library greeted him and they parted ways from the entrance. She swore he saw him shake a sleeping blond on one of the study tables though. Oh well, with Mr. Okumura's request, maybe she will wake up sleeping blonds next time.

* * *

"Okay let's settle this." One of Amriah's classmates spoke in the few minutes before Okumura-sensei arrived. "Who has a crush on Okumura-sensei? Raise your hand."

Ah it's Regina.

Strangely, more than half the class raised their hands unabashedly. The surprise was mostly from the idea that they actually complied with Regina's petty question. Even some of the men admitted it.

"Look man, he's very cute. I won't say it's a crush cause I'm not gay, but like I really like seeing him. If he was a chick, I'd wanna ask him out." Laurence shrugged.

"What's stopping you?" Regina asked.

"I'm not gay." Laurence replied.

"Maybe you are gay Laurence." His friend, Steve pointed out. "You don't really think of wanting to date men if you aren't, dude.

Laurence looked so enlightened, as if something clicked in his mind. "Oh maybe I am gay. I don't think oogling those Calvin Klein models at billboards are what straight men usually do huh? And I really wanted to date Keannu Reeves as a kid too."

"Congrats on your gay awakening dude." Steve patted Laurence's shoulder. "To be fair, who doesn't wanna date Keannu Reeves?"

"Maybe we're all gay." Laurence said.

"Duuude."

"Back to my question though?" Regina tapped her foot. "We are a lot."

"Why does it matter though? And Laurence was right. He's cute and genuinely kind. Liking him that way seems normal." A girl, Casey maybe was her name? Amirah thought.

"I'm just trying to see who I have to compete against." Regina ever confidently declared. "He's leaving by the end of the semester right? Then we won't be violating any rules if we..." She gestured.

Of course, she was....Amriah didn't wanna say slut, because she knows slut shaming is bad and all that, but it seemed to fit her at the moment, or at least it was the only word she could think of to describe her. Wait. Flirtatious? That seems right. Or perhaps coquettish? A woman with a large sexual need and a penchant to flirt? Ah whatever she pursues men a lot. Whatever you call people who pursued men a lot confidently. 

Look Regina had this reputation of chasing after cute men every week, so Amirah really hoped Okumura-sensei, if he does somehow end up liking her, wasn't looking for a serious relationship or that he was already taken....if that actually stopped Regina. It probably did though. Surely Regina knew her boundaries.

"How do you know he's into women though?" Cyrene laughed. "Did you just assume he's straight?"

"Did you just assume he's gay?" 

Cyrene giggled. "Well Laurence seems to prove that anyone can be gay even though he, himself never knew."

"I think I'm bi though." Laurence piped up.

"Good for you." Cyrene grinned.

"Wait, what if he's taken?" Steve gave an interesting point. "What then?" 

"Then I'll stop." Regina admitted. Oh thank god. "But we don't know that. So then, I'm going to flirt with him all I want."

"Five bucks says he has a girlfriend." Steve wagered. "Someone that great should have someone taking care of him."

"I say ten dollars that he's gay. Or at least, not straight." Cyrene took him on. 

"Alright. No asking him directly about it though." Steve added. "Makes it less interesting."

"Deal." 

Just then, Okumura-sensei entered the room. "Good afternoon guys! Please sit on your seats and settle down."

* * *

Amirah was quite sure Okumura-sensei was oblivious. Or perhaps a hundred percent taken. Or, a hundred percent gay. Or a hundred percent uninterested. Because Regina did flirt with him the whole time and he remained either clueless, or unbothered.

Regina looked really miffed at the end of the period. 

Amirah glanced at Okumura-sensei. 

Perhaps he really just was oblivious but somehow, deep inside her, she wanted him to be taken even though she wasn't sure why.

* * *

"He's a very interesting teacher." Amirah admitted while they are in lunch before algebra. Somehow Okumura-sensei was brought up to the conversation.

"He's amazing." Catherine gushed. "I've never fallen asleep in the afternoon yet."

With all that anxiety, yeah. It was a little hard to fall asleep. Or zone out. You literally have to listen. Which, on the learning side, was pretty great. But god that's actually intimidating her. And that's actually a little ridiculous because the man wasn't even threatening. He's a soft Asian man who sometimes wear pink shirts with cartoon birds in it. He literally giggled like a kid and he once stopped mid discussion when he saw that someone had a keychain from Izumo hanging on his bag, gushing about how he wanted one and missed home, only stopping just as he realized he's been rambling. 

He's....literally the least intimidating person you'll ever meet. 

Maybe Amirah was just new to all of this...this...whatever this is. Or perhaps, Amirah wasn't used to genuine kindness. He really was a great guy, somehow.

"Sounds like you have a fun class." One of Catherine's friends from chemistry piped up. He was Damien if she remembered correctly. He joined them sometimes for lunch on Saturdays. Sometimes when she couldn't eat lunch with Catherine, they hang out together. 

"We have a fun teacher." Catherine said. 

"And you haven't failed to say that everytime." Damien replied while eating his sandwich. "Makes me a little curious who it is." 

"I'll take a picture." Catherine replied, biting on her own sandwich. "I'll show it the next time we see each other."

"Yeah sure. That is if finals don't kill us first." Damien sighed. 

"It's...what? Two, three weeks away?" Catherine grinned. "What could happen?"

* * *

Well, apparently a lot could happen. In fact, many interesting things happened.

"Do tell me what you might need guys. Your exams are coming and if you need some extra help, I'm more than happy to help you. We have a practical and a written one." Okumura-sensei wrote his number on the board. "You can message me. Just..don't do it so late, I'm probably asleep by then or...busy. Also please tell me who you are when you do."

Well, it was still a couple of weeks before their finals but it was pretty good too. 

"It's okay guys. Grades don't really matter, but what's important is that you understand what you are learning. So don't stress too much on your exams." Okumura-sensei cheered. It's easy to say that when you weren't running for honors, but that's fine too. 

Then, someone knocked in the door, suddenly coming inside the room.

"Sato-sensei, _konichiwa_." Okumura-sensei greeted, bowing.

The rest of the class followed suit. The old man stared at them, disinterested. Amirah rolled her eyes as discreetly as she could. Nobody liked Mr. Sato. He was in every way possible, the stereotype of a boomer. His mindset was so old fashioned and he was very narrow minded as well.

Miss Shizune often just smiled in front of him, swallowed most of his criticisms with grace, and perhaps cry about it in private, but she always treated him in a pleasant demeanor. Amirah always thought she was strong for that because if she was in her shoes, she would deck him.

Oh but Okumura-sensei had this look as they talked in Japanese, a smile plastered that was unlike any of his smiles, a little bit on edge, a little more grit than grin. 

They bowed and then Mr. Sato left. He stared at him until he was gone from their sight before sighing.

"Fuck you." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes. And then he paused, as if remembering where he was. "Uhhh yeah. Forget I said that."

"No, are you kidding? By all means sensei, please do continue. We hate him too." Tristan laughed.

"No. Don't do that. You still need to treat him civilly, he's just--" Okumura-sensei took a deep breath before exhaling.

"What did he say sensei?" Catherine piped up. 

Okumura-sensei waved it off. "It's mostly criticizing my teaching method. I know I'm not a real teacher and goodness knows I have a lot to learn and improve. I can accept that, but I really would appreciate it if he doesn't bring you students into it." 

Okay, what did he say? Did he criticize Okumura-sensei's teaching method? They were used to being insulted underhandedly, but to call out Okumura-sensei when that old man wasn't any better, wow. And he couldn't even do it in private. Wherever was the professionalism? What a mess of a man. 

"You're a way better teacher than him! What exactly did he say about you?" Kyle exclaimed, voicing out the opinion of the whole class. Apparently everyone agreed.

"It's not really important--" Okumura-sensei paused. And he thought about something for that split second, considered some things. "You know what? We'll show him you are better than how he thinks of you. Are you all down for some extra tutoring? Think of it as a reviewer for your finals!"

Ah his competitive streak was showing with how enthusiastic he was about this as he slammed his hand on the desk. "Ah. Only if you are okay with it if course." He added, chastising himself.

"No no, we are all okay! Right guys?" Regina insisted, of course she did. But majority of the class agreed as well. Wow. Amirah had never seen a bunch of people so pumped and eager for extra studying. She supposed spite was a very good motivator. 

"Alright guys, we can meet up in this cafe. It's near the campus so it's not so hassle of a commute." He gave them all a location. "Is Sunday alright?"

Well Amirah was a little competitive and he hated Mr. Sato's guts as well. The hell does she care about studying for physics and algebra? She'll do it on Monday instead. Goddamn. Spite was a very very good motivator.

* * *

Sunday came faster than anticipated. And soon enough, she found herself in front of the cafe Mr. Okumura mentioned. She was a little early, as her parents told her to always be. She needed to be more punctual than punctual, so she came in fifteen minutes before the time. 

As she entered, the barista immediately asked her if she was part of Eiji's class, then upon confirmation, asked her to just proceed upstairs. 

So she did as she was told and went up. 

The first she noticed was that the whole floor was empty save for that blond man typing away in the corner. The next was that the place was probably big enough for all of them, if a little cramped than the classroom. 

She sat on a table, waiting for Mr. Okumura or any of her other classmates to arrive. Catherine just texted that she was going to be late. 

Perhaps she should order a drink. The barista seemed to know Mr. Okumura. Perhaps he was a regular.

"Eiji's student?" 

Amirah whipped her head to the blond man in the corner. Jade eyes stared at her with intensity, yet they were also clouded with boredom. 

"Yes." She answered curtly.

The man stared at her more, debating about something. "....Regina?"

"Goodness no....err..Amirah."

The man nodded and went back to his laptop.

"My god you Lynx, you couldn't have gotten the coffee yourself!" Mr. Okumura's voice boomed from direction of the stairs.

The blond shot back in Japanese which actually surprised Amirah to be honest. How could he possibly know Japanese? Also who was this man? What was their relationship?

"My ass hurts and I can barely walk, now you--oh. Hi." Mr. Okumura paused midway when he saw her as he emerged from the stairs. "You're early."

"Err...it's a habit." Amirah explained. 

"Great." Mr. Okumura smiled, adjusting the collar of his black turtleneck which looked a little loose on him. He still looked good though. "Do you like something to drink? Go order and just put it on my tab." 

Amirah could not believe her ears. This man was crazy. "I can't do that. I can pay."

"It's all good." Mr. Okumura waved off. "I swear."

"You're spoiling them." The blond snorted without looking up from his laptop. 

"As if _you_ aren't spoiled." Mr. Okumura stuck out his tongue. 

"Whose fault is that?" The blond shot back.

"I hate you." 

"You love me." The blond chuckled. 

"Just go ahead and order, dear." Mr. Okumura turned to Amirah. "Tell your classmates too. I think that's them incoming." He glanced at the window. Yeah those were her classmates without a doubt.

* * *

"Eiji, can you help me with this one?" 

Regina had been calling Mr. Okumura for the past hour now and the Japanese had patiently answering her questions. She was blatantly flirting with him and the class found it a little....cringey.

Nonetheless, the class continued and Amriah was actually having fun silently reviewing with all of them. She did, however end up closest to the blond man, who Mr. Okumura had then introduced as Ash and specifically mentioned not to mind him. He's just there for the space. The man had then raised a questioning brow. 

Amirah could hear him grumble since an hour ago. The side comments were actually....a little entertaining if not a little distracting. And now that she's finished answering the worksheet Mr. Okumura asked them to answer, she had more time to listen closely.

"Oh now she's calling him Eiji. He's too old for you." Ash muttered. 

"How old is he?" Amirah can't help but whisper and ask.

"Twenty four." Ash sighed. "Looks too young." He snickered.

"Regina is twenty. I don't think she minds." Amirah somehow felt like saying.

"Oh sure. And I'm twenty-four. I don't care about her." Ash said in denial though he was glaring at them. 

"She's sneaking glances at you too." Amirah murmured. "When she thinks you're not looking."

"Wow. Easily lost interest then?" Ash murmured back.

"No I think she's interested in a threesome." Ash was pretty handsome. Actually no, he was devastatingly handsome he must've been a model. Or could easily be one.

Ash choked. "That's nasty. I'm happily taken, thank you very much." 

Of course he would be. "Oh a girlfriend?" 

"Ha. Won't that be funny." He snorted. 

"Boyfriend then? That's cool. He must be nice." Amirah appeased.

"Yes...nice." He continued to narrow his eyes at Mr. Okumura and Regina. Amirah stared ahead.

"Wow you're so funny." Regina twirled her hair with a finger. Damn was that something people really do while flirting? Amirah winced. Now now she's touching his shoulder and nearly shoving her cleavage on his face. Yikes.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah tell him that when he sprays you with water from the spritz bottle in bed early in the morning. You'll _really_ find him funny." 

Amirah giggled. That image seems to be a funny one to imagine. "He's not actually going to take her offer right?"

"Of course not. I'm sure of it. It still gets annoying though. If it was a man, it'll be a different story. I'm only so patient with people flirting with him." 

Wait what? 

Ash clicked his tongue. "Here I thought you were smart. He's gay honey. That's why he's turned her down all this time. And even then he would still turn her down if he was a man." 

"Wait--"

"Hi sensei!" Catherine burst into the room. "Sorry I was late, I got caught up in something."

Mr. Okumura waved her off. "It's okay. Here's a reviewer and take a seat." 

"Thanks sensei, I am--AJ?"

The room paused and stared at her at her sudden exclamation. She was looking at Ash with wide eyes and a huge smile. 

"AJ! What are you doing here?" She proceeded to sit next to Amirah with amusement. 

"Don't call me AJ." Ash groaned.

"AJ?" 

Now everyone was looking at Mr. Okumura who also looked amused and confused at the same time. "You know each other?"

"We share a chemistry class. Small world." Catherine explained.

The class could feel some kind of drama brewing, or at least something worth gossiping about. So they observed. 

"Of course. I suggested Eiji to substitute for your class." Ash shrugged. 

"I see." Mr. Okumura hummed. "You never tell me details AJ." He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. He got up from Regina's table and sat instead on Ash's table. 

"Don't call me AJ." Ash made a disgruntled face. "You're having fun. That's good isn't it?"

"Of course, all thanks to my beloved AJ." Eiji cackled while Ash groaned some more. 

"I hate you." Ash sighed.

"Oh darling, you love me." Eiji gave a cheeky grin.

"Fuck you." Ash spat.

Mr. Okumura laughed. "Fuck me yourself."

"Oh I will." Ash huffed. "And this time, I'm prepared. So you better get ready when we get home." Mr. Okumura's grin faltered and he blushed really hard at that implication.

The students was blown away at the exchange. Which was.....well...it was pretty TMI and honestly a shock. This unwanted sexual tension was so thick Amirah wanted to scream. She was sure Regina's face was a mix of fascination and horror. 

"Holy shit." Someone finally said and broke the suffocating stillness--thay someone being none other than Catherine. "You're banging my teacher?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not just banging him. He's already my boyfriend. I prefer the term, making love." Ash cleared his throat. "That sounds so cheap, banging. What are we, horny teenagers?"

"Yes." Mr...well, it was a little haunting to call him Mr. Okumura now that Amirah knew too much than what she should of his sex life, Eiji sighed. "He's my boyfriend. That's why I told you not to mind him. Anyway, let's go back to writing Kanji."

Well. That was a thing.

* * *

So after they found out about Mr. Okumura's boyfriend, a lot of the class had congratulated them as they all started going home. 

The crushes were probably gonna stop. (Have seen him? Mr. Okumura's boyfriend? He's too beautiful who could go against that?!)

Still, it was a bit funny. Especially with how they just dropped the bomb like that. Amirah went home contemplating about it, his whole relationship with Mr. Callenreese. Mister? They were a bit the same in age. 

(If you listen closely, you can hear someone screaming in the phone late at night about how their classmate was dating his teacher, _yes Damien I swear! Pictures? I got so surprised I forgot to take them!_ )

But the way Ash easily kissed the top of Mr. Okumura's head when he handed him a fresh cup of coffee, or the way Mr. Okumura seemed to sigh exasperatedly when he saw Ash had fallen asleep, and he draped his jacket over his shoulders. It's like they've been doing this for so long now, it's a dance. 

They looked so..so... 

Well. Words couldn't seem to put it into justice. 

Huh.

It makes Amirah's head hurt thinking about it.

But they seemed happy. So that must mean something.

* * *

So the final exam for their Japanese came. Mr. Sato was their proctor and he looked at all of them with this condescending suspicion as he handed them their test papers.

Apparently he made the one they all had to take.

The clock struck 4 pm. Their exams started. 

Mr. Sato glared at them. 

Oh he's gonna go down.

* * *

Finals came, and finals went. Amirah knew she aced that Japanese exam. Even the verbal ones. Especially the verbal ones. Maybe a little risky on the Kanji bit, but with the high spirits his classmates had as they handed the paper, they all knew they were all going to pass.

It was a week later while Amirah was working in the library when they all received a congratulatory email from Mr. Okumura for being the class with the highest score amongst all those who took the exam. And that Mr. Sato was fuming so hard. 

And that since he wasn't technically their teacher anymore, he could say: _Fuck him, he deserves it!_ Legally. Also that if they wanted to, they can all meet up before he had to leave since Shizune-sensei was coming back next semester and that he will miss his first and only students.

The class immediately said yes.

Amirah technically was busy. Vacations were here and she needed to go back to her family, work on another part time now what he had extra time.

But a day wouldn't hurt. And it was okay to have fun too.

So she joined that farewell party.

And she had fun.

Especially when Mr. Okumura got too drunk and started rambling in Japanese. Thankfully they understood him.... mostly.

_"It's very very funny." He slurred. "I swear I would've started to yell at him." Eiji hiccuped. "I seriously would've thrown hands." He sighed. "But Ash is gonna graduate this year. And I have to smile. Even though he accused me I've leaked the test he made."_

_Then he gave this wild gesture. "But you know what? I have to turn over all my documents to Shizune-sensei, so when I do see him, oohh I will give him a piece of my mind because Ash would've gradugjs--gradu--graduaterf--graduated!"_

And then he started to goad people into a sing off in the karaoke. 

A few more hours later, was drunk crying.

_"I love you guys!"_

And then further into the night. He started talking about how much he loves Ash. It was...pathetic and funny at the same time.

To the point where Ash just came in and picked Eiji back home.

_"Alright Eiji say goodbye to them, I'm taking you home now."_

_"You can't take me home. I have a boyfriend and I know you look cute but I love my boyfriend!"_

_"Eiji, I'm your boyfriend."_

_".....holy shit! Guys, he's my boyfriend! My boyfriend looks so cute!"_

Well.

Amirah loved it so much.

* * *

Extra:

"Right...I...umm...I think I'll just do my research next time." Damien approached the circulation counter where Amirah was stationed in.

He looked really.....disturbed. Mortified. 

"You okay?" Amirah asked.

Damien frowned, then sighed. "I think--wait you were technically under Mr. Okumura last sem right?" 

"....yes?" Where the hell was this going to?

"I think I saw...." Damien looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped. "You know what? I'm good. Nevermind. Have a nice day! Bye."

Amirah stared at his retreating figure. Huh. What was that about? But she shrugged. She wasn't going to ask. 

"Oh Amirah hi." 

That was Mr. Okumura. He looked a little winded, cheeks flushed and hair unkempt. But he also looked smug and particularly mischievous.

"Hi." Amirah raised a brow. "Did you turn in your documents to Shizune-sensei?" 

"Yep! I just came over to see Ash off. You know how he is. Always in the library." Eiji grinned at her. "Well, I'm good now. I hope to see you around!" And soon enough he left the building, whistling a happy tune.

He seems to be in a happy mood. Amirah shrugged.

Just then, she was sure he just saw Ash walking frantically to the counter. "He came here didn't he? He went out?!" He looked crazed up and unkempt. His face was red, eyes wide and dark. 

"Yeah he already left." Amirah replied. 

Ash groaned. "Fuck." Which earned him a few glares from the people in the seats. He murmured a quick apology before dashing off, presumably to Eiji.

What was that about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand here is the context of that last scene. Lmao

The new semester was about to start and while Damien wasn't the most studious student there was, he thought he should actually try reading some books on his new classes. 

Wow, why not just search it in the net? Well, he was paying for library fees, might as well use the damn library. Plus he had the time to kill. 

So anyway, he walked to the campus library, it's white walls greeted him. There was something eerily comforting about the place. You can hear your own footsteps echo as you walk up the tiles floor. It had five floors in total and there were little people lingering around so it was so painfully quiet. The only sound you'll hear was the thrumming of the air-conditioning and the click of heels from the librarian or her assistants.

He greeted Amirah from the front desk. She was Cath's classmate and occasionally they would meet up too. They don't talk much but he tried to wave at her when he sees her to be polite. 

"Damien." She aknowledged as well.

"Research? Or pleasure reading?"

"Research." Damien laughed. "Or, well. If you enjoy researching then yes, pleasure reading as well. Gonna take up history this sem. Wanted a heads up."

"Alright it's in the fifth floor." Amirah pointed out.

"So high up."

"Not our fault. Tell that to the Dewey Decimal." Amirah shrugged. "But you're in luck. People don't really go up there much. Most are in the Natural Sciences section."

"Right." Damien said. He waved goodbye and headed to the upper floors.

* * *

"Jeez. Here you are holed in all this time." Eiji sighed at the figure sprawled over the table with papers littering the space with an open laptop and a book on one hand. "You made me climb five floors and here you are sleeping. Some kind of sleeping beauty then." 

Eiji brushed a golden hair out of his face while pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. Blond lashes fluttered open and jade eyes greeted him, blinking blearily. 

"You have to stop sleeping in libraries sleeping beauty. Last time you did wasn't such a good experience for both of us."

Ash groaned and got up, stretching his back until the bones from his spine popped. "What time is it?"

"Past four in the afternoon." Eiji sat on the seat across him. "Time to pack up. Let's go home together."

"Give me an hour. Let me finish this." Ash yawned, rubbing his eyes and putting on his thin wireframed glasses.

"Ash, you can do that at home." Eiji chided. He worked too hard sometimes. Eiji knew it helped distract himself, but he couldn't help worry. 

"I'll be doing something else at home." Ash grinned at him. 

"What else could you possibly do at home?" Eiji sighed.

Ash smirked. "You."

Eiji faltered, blush creeping in his face. This man was unbelievable. "Jesus Christ."

"You're not even Christian, Eiji." Ash laughed. "Don't start calling on foreign gods."

"You're rubbing on me." Eiji grumbled.

Ash smirked. "Just sit still old man. You can do that can't you?" And with that he continued typing something on his laptop.

Eiji frowned at him. The faint glow of the laptop brightened Ash's face, it's reflection clear on the glasses' lenses. How did he still look good despite being a little unkempt? 

Eiji pouted. He needed to start getting ready for dinner but he didn't want to leave Ash to go ahead. It'll be nice to go home together for once. He should find a way to get him to go home, and maybe a mischievous plan started to hatch in his mind. 

"Eiji." Ash's hands stiled completely and he looked up with this expression on his face.

"What?" Eiji asked innocently.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That!"

Eiji held back his laugh. A blush started to dust Ash's scowling face. Under the table, Eiji nudged Ash's leg with his toe again, this time going nearer the inside of his thigh. 

Ash growled as Eiji rested his foot on Ash's crotch, pressing and prodding there in a slow rhythm. "Eiji." 

He can feel the hardening length beneath his socked feet, straining against the thick jeans. "Eiji." Less a growl and more a groan. 

Eiji retracted his foot just as Ash started to buck his hips. 

"Eiji!" 

But Eiji was now getting up, laughing at the shocked look on Ash's face. 

"Sorry, I'll be going ahead. I have to start dinner." He grinned cheekily.

"Eiji." Ash groaned.

"We can continue when you get--wait what are you--where are you taking me?" Eiji found himself slammed on a shelf by a secluded corner, Ash pinned his wrists and slotted a a knee between his legs.

"You don't--" Ash whispered to Eiji. "--get to tease me me and expect to get away with it Eiji." He growled once more and Eiji didn't now why but that sent a delicious shiver down his spine. 

"Oh? Will you let me make up for it then? I have been practicing." Eiji gave a seductive smirk, fluttering his lashes at Ash.

"Fuck." Ash took Eiji's lips into a deep and filthy kiss that nearly got his knees weak, Eiji's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Damn it. Ash was so skilled with his tongue. "Are you really this lustful Eiji?"

Eiji thought of the box still hidden beneath their shared bed. He thought of all the things Ash had yet to know, all the things they could do. He chuckled lowly. "I'm not the one who dragged us here, Aslan." He licked his lips, eyes flickering to Ash's own, then back to his eyes. 

"Show me then." Ash's hands slid from his shoulders, do his waist and finally a slow drag to his hips, pulling their hips together and oh. His hardness was pressed against his. 

Eiji licked his lips. "You're going to have to be real quiet." And he started to unzip Ash's pants, anticipation in his gut. This was not his plan, but he'll have to make do.

* * *

Damien came in the fifth floor surprised to see a couple of belongings haphazardly scattered around the table. Oh it seemed like someone was already here before him.

No matter, he claimed a seat nearer to the shelves, just a little far away from the other person's seat. He went to search for a book he wanted to read when he heard it. 

"Oh-oh fuck."

"Shhh."

Damien paused. That must've been the other person. Or well, it seemed there was two of them after all. 

"Sorry."

"Mhmm."

"Fuck."

Wait. 

Wait. 

Wait.

Damien froze, ears straining and body tense. 

He knew those noises. He knew that pitch in the voice. He's heard it a hundred times. 

"Just like that. _Yes_."

Was that--were they actually going to have sex next to him? Really? In public?! Didn't they notice him? 

Silence. Damien's ears were straining for a sign of movement. After a few seconds of quiet there was that noise again. Some whispers growing louder.

"Ha! Ngh."

"You're so cute, but you're going to get us caught."

Oh god, they were, weren't they?! Damien's first thought was to bang the shelf and get them to leave out of mortification, let them know that he was here. He needed to find this book. But then again, he'd rather not have a confrontation so he was just going to find what he needed and go along. He works in a sex shop. This wouldn't faze him anymore.

"S-sensei--ah!"

Or so he thought.

They fell silent. A pause, nothing but heavy breathing on the other side. Some shuffling.

"You're pretty naughty aren't you?"

"S-sensei. You grew bigger."

That was....what the fuck? Was that a teacher and a student?! Who were they? This was against the rules right? This wasn't his business to poke into but what the fuck?

"Ngh. Don't let them hear you."

"Ha! Ah! Please!" 

"Shhh."

Damien stilled his breathing. Sex did not faze him. Kinky shit did not faze him. What fazed him was the possibility of a teacher molesting a student. He needed to be rational about this, yeah? No need to act hastily. These could just be students into role-playing yeah? Damien let out a silent shudder.

Right. Just some horny teens way into role-play. Yeah.

"This is so wrong. I'm a student." The voice moaned. "Sensei...yamette... Okumura-sensei."

Holy shit. 

Oh no. No no no no. He _was_ a teacher then. Okumura-sensei was Cath's Japanese sub teacher. Was he actually preying on students now that he's about to leave? Wait hold up hold up. He really really needed to think this through. 

"You're performance isn't satisfying me enough. Think of this as extra credit." There was a low chuckle from the man. More shuffling, a soft thud on the carpeted floor. And then a loud moan.

" _Sensei_. You're such a pervert." Said between gasps. And then there were slick noises paired with groans.

"Mhm. Shut up. I've jerked off to you for so many nights. And now I can't hold myself back." The unmistakable musk of sex permeated through the room and the sound of sucking and licking was damningly loud to Damien's ears. "Be a good boy and quiet down. Let me taste your cute little cock."

Was he using his authority as a teacher to take advantage of his students?! Was he blackmailing them with their grades?! He swore Cath attested that he was a great dude. Or was that all an act?! Was he actually some dirty predator all this time?! 

"Sensei, you dirty pervert." 

Alright, Damien got up. He doesn't care if they were indecent. He also didn't care if Cath loved this guy. If he's using his power to molest students, Damien was drawing the line. 

"You can cry. They all love me anyway. You can't change that."

Damien paused. That's right. If he goes there without evidence, people won't believe them. He wrinkled his nose. This man was a cunning liar. 

Damien reached for his phone. A video with him caught in the act would threaten him. Wait was be really going to resort to blackmailing? God this was such a bother, but what the fuck. He would not allow this to continue.

He pushed the books from the shelf as slowly and noiselessly as he could, angling the camera towards the two.

What greeted him was something he never expected though because leaning on the shelf was his classmate Jade, thrusting his hips towards the other man's mouth while gripping his dark hair, glasses skewed on his nose, threatening to fall off.

Shit. He was so shocked he almost dropped his phone. 

Damien was not in the habit of putting his nose in other people's business, nor was getting so damn surprised. So this had been a very weird off day for him. 

Jade was a wreck, face flushed, shirt rolled so that the hem was bitten by his mouth, probably to muffle the noise he was making. His nipples were hard and pink, chest littered with bruises and bite marks trailing all the way down to his navel. Damien averted his eyes and focused on the dark haired man on the floor.

The teacher's face wasn't visible on the camera. Without his face, everything was deniable. If anything it was only Jade who would be affected. 

The moans were getting louder, the sound of skin and slick faster. There was gagging as well.

Damien changed his position. He needed to see the face. Closer, closer, closer.

Mr. Okumura shifted his position to look up at Jade and--

This time, Damien did drop his phone. 

He seriously didn't think he'd be surprised anymore but apparently the universe was so adamant in proving him wrong.

Because he knew that face. He definitely knew that face. Because that man was none other than his ex regular from the sex shop, on his knees, eagerly sucking on Jade's manhood, giving him some intense head. 

Damien needed to calm down. There were too many thoughts in his head but all of it could be summed up in a word.

Fuck.

Okay okay. No need to scream right? He was composed. It's not like it's some kind of weird unraveling of realizations that he has yet to process? Right?! He was _not_ going insane!

Process. Yes. Process was good. Damien staggered. 

Here were the facts. First, he had a regular who was desperate and thirsty for his boyfriend. He finally got laid. Good for him. 

Second he had a classmate named Jade. There was not much to know about him other than he's a really good student. Counter point, if he was, however a good student, then why was he here letting some teacher suck him off?! 

Third, and Damien suddenly remembered with a shock. Cath called him one night despite it being uncharacteristic of her, rambled about Mr. Okumura and Jade being in a relationship, but Damien remembered as well with a horror that he thought she was drunk because she wasn't making sense. He nodded at her and placed that info in the back of his mind. Only to be forgotten. Shit. 

Fourth, Mr. Okumura and Jade were banging. His classmate and his friend's teacher were banging. All right, cool. Now he couldn't accepted that without a hitch if only fact five did not exist. 

Five, Mr. Okumura was in fact his regular in the sex shop, therefore if all facts presented were true, the man he was whining about getting blue balls was none other than his classmate.

Therefore, in conclusion......

This was all bullshit. 

Fuck. 

Bloody fucking hell.

It really wasn't the sex part that bothered him. No. He could deal with this kinky role-play shit they were probably doing right now. No it was not the sex. Definitely not the sex. It was the fact that he probably knew more about his classmate and a teacher's sex life than he should. It was all about the context!

He literally does not need to know that Cath's sub teacher _might_ have a penchant of wearing a pink vibe in public (and has probably worn it in class already, knowing him). He also does not need to know that his classmate has a big package and said teacher had thirsted over it for quite some time now.

But that's all hypothetical yeah? Yeah?

Damien forced himself and his legs to move. 

The moans on the other side were getting louder, everything rougher and faster. The shelves were starting to shake. 

Alright. What was the most logical thing to do right now? Damien thought he should run away. He should get up and walk away. So Damien forced himself to leave. One breath. In out. One step. Another. Yeah. Basic steps right? Block away the moans. He was doing fine. And--

"Ah shit Eiji! F-fuck."

Damien held his breath. That was uhh....

"Oh Ash you came so much."

Alright. That's it. Damien broke into a run. He needed to bleach his eyes. And maybe his ears. And mostly his brain. It really shouldn't bother him that much. But fuck.

* * *

Ash was panting hard. What Eiji did to him?

....shit. 

When did he learn to do that? Fuck. Ash was the best in regards to sex, his skill was superior than Eiji without doubt. And Eiji's technique was still clumsy, but Ash had never been serviced like that. He was always the one serving. And that questioning look he gave him, always wordlessly asking permission. Shit. This man....this man.

Eiji got up from the floor and Ash pulled him into another kiss. He could taste himself in Eiji's mouth, his very essence. "Eiji," Ash whispered on his lips as they parted. "Eiji..."

"I get that you liked it?" Eiji smirked. "But it seemed to me you were trying to get us caught."

Ash huffed. "You liked the idea of getting caught." He grinned. "In fact, there was someone." 

Eiji's eyes widened. "There was?" 

"I think I know him. He was my classmate. Damien I think?" Ash hummed. It most certainly felt like it. 

Eiji stilled, face unreadable. "... Damien. Are you close?" 

"No." Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji. "He works in a sex shop. He's a good guy. But that's all I can remember. It shouldn't scar him too much." Ash stared at Eiji's reaction, a little concerned. "Are you so mortified with being caught? Because this doesn't seem so conflicted." Ash dragged a hand through Eiji's still hard length. "In fact I think you got even harder at knowing." 

Eiji's breath hitched. 

"And what do you want me to do?" Eiji asked him, his playful vice back. He grounded against Ash's hips, stirring his sensitive cock back into life. "Do you want me inside you?"

Ash groaned. To have Eiji on top of him, inside, thrusting deep, dominate him, Ash will kneel only for him. "Yes. Please, fuck me Eiji."

Ah there was another twitch. 

"Well..." Eiji smoothed Ash's chest. He was playing it with his fingers, teasing so closely to his nipples. Ash shifted in place with the look he was shooting him. He smirked. "Too bad. I have to start dinner. I'll see you at home." He pressed on last kiss on Ash's nose before pulling away. 

Ash was left dumbstruck. 

What?

"Eiji! Hold up, you can't leave!" 

"Shh. We're in the library Aslan. Besides you needed to finish something right?" Eiji shot him a wink. 

"Five minutes! Let me keep my stuff! Don't move!" Ash dashed to his workplace, furiously shoving his things into the bag as fast as he can. 

"Bye!" 

Damn it Eiji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji's internal thoughts: WHAT THE FUCK? DAMIEN SAW US AND KNEW WHO WE WERE? but also.....damn it's a little....hot.  
> Lmao baby Eiji's awakening to his public sex kink. 
> 
> Lmao anyway


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay what's he saying this time?" Regina stared at their old teacher with tired amusement. They don't really have the energy to react more. 
> 
> "Something about meeting Ash for the first time in a bar too. And then letting him hold his....gun?" Mira gave a confused expression. 
> 
> "Is that some kind of drunken allusion to the man's dick? Or..." Regina barked out a laugh. Mira looked disgruntled.
> 
> "Wow Eiji. You went straight to the point." Cath snorted. 
> 
> "S' a verrryyy nice gun." Eiji murmured in English. "Only let me hold it. Very good shot."
> 
> So if it was about his boyfriend's dick, they really don't need to know that. Cath was sure they really really don't need to know that. But if it was a proper and legit gun he was talking about...well....
> 
> Nah. Cath thought with a laugh. AJ really didn't look like the type. Plus Eiji surely wouldn't fall for a dangerous gun wielding man. Surely he has some common sense. AJ doesn't look like the violent type. It's probably his dick. They look like horny teenagers honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took awhile ahah finally last chapter. A lot of shit happened so...
> 
> anyway I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Cath walked into the quaint and warm bar with Mira beside her. It was a pretty small place but cozy enough to make it inviting. Not too tacky and not too overrated. Just right. 

Mira looked really pretty beside her, Cath thought, with her hijab and dark skin against the dim lights of the bar. She's a little envious. She does it effortlessly despite already in the midst of stress. Cath admired Mira. If there was anyone she wanted to be, it was her. Smart, pretty, undaunted. Although she could be a little distracted occasionally. 

Still though, Mira at least tried to put effort to make herself look better tonight. (It was bare minimum but still, she did look even better. Cath wished she'd actually do it more often. But this was fine too.)

"Thanks for accompanying me Cath. I think I'd easily cancel if I came alone." Mira murmured as they entered the establishment. 

"It's alright! It's nice to go with friends anyway." Cath grinned at her.

"It's because you'll get lost, but sure." Mira snorted under breath. Well Cath wasn't going to disagree. She was a little bad at directions.

The room was already filled with life and a rather obvious group of people were already packed in one corner. Cath could see her classmates there. In the center was Mr. Eiji grinning at the group and talking animatedly. 

"Hi guys!" Cath pulled Mira with her so she wouldn't be too aloof and feel out of place. "Hi Mr. Okumura."

"Hi Catherine, Amirah." Mr. Okumura greeted. "We really aren't that far apart in age. Eiji is fine. I'm not your teacher anymore." His face was a little flushed. So were the other people's faces. It seemed like they've already started drinking. "Go ahead and order. The first round is my treat."

"Wow. You're so generous Eiji." Cath laughed. She made Mira sit first before her. 

Eiji waved it off. "It's Ash's money. He insisted."

Well. How extravagant. Cath didn't really know what to say about that. But, she wasn't gonna pass the opportunity for free booze. Then again. 

"Isn't Ash around?" Mira piped up. Yes. Cath thought excitedly. She's talking and that's great.

"He's busy. Preparing for a research conference or something. He's taking a double major and I'm tired of hearing him yell about chemicals. I swear it's pretty ambitious of him but if I'll say that, he'll get even more spiteful and do worse haha." Eiji sighed. "So I allowed him to pay for tonight so long as he promised to sleep early instead of downing another pot of coffee and staying up till five."

"Ash is a mood." Casey piped up from the side. 

"He is." Eiji laughed.

"Well, alright then. I'll go buy. Mira, would you rather have juice? Soda? You don't drink right?" Cath clapped her hands.

Mira looked relieved. "Yeah. Please do."

Cath shot her a smile before going to the bar. She hoped Mira was okay being left with the rather loud and chaotic group. 

The thing was, Cath met Mira one day in algebra class. She was the peculiar classmate. She didn't always participate in recitations. She was the grumpy looking cloud in the corner diligently taking notes. Mira was quiet, but she was without a doubt, a brilliant student. 

Cath was intrigued. 

Most people would say they were an unlikely pair of friends. A conservative woman of color wearing a hijab? And a blond white woman caked in make up? Unlikely friends. Not that Cath ever gave a damn about what people though. She was the friendly type anyway. So she decided she wanted to befriend Amirah Malek. 

Perhaps it was because she was different, or because she had the driest sense of humor. Maybe because she was one of the few people who looked at her and didn't take one look at her and immediately think she was just some dumb blond girl who liked to wear makeup and skimpy clothes. But Cath liked her and Mira was pretty kind as well. So she'll do what she can to help her. 

Cath got herself a bottle of beer while she got Mira a soda. By the time she went back, Mira was deep into listening in a conversation between Eiji and Casey while the others were busy talking with each other, some were content just listening.

"...started writing the Fibonacci sequence on the table napkin on autopilot while I was gone, staring at the wall as the server placed our dishes on the table. He's that tired." Eiji nodded to himself with a sigh.

"My girlfriend gets exasperated with me and my habits when deep in academic stress too. But I do think Ash's research is pretty interesting." Casey chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I think so too." Mira joined in to the discussion, much to Cath's surprise and excitement. Anytime Mira decided to go out of her shell, Cath is always thrilled. "I think it's a rarely studied topic in biochemistry and will be a great help if he does find a breakthrough." She added. Ah so it was about science. No wonder. It's really easy to bait her into talking when it all comes down to it. You just need to make her nerd out. And then it's all good.

"Well I don't understand much about it but that sounds great. He's probably willing to let you read his research once he's approved." Eiji smiled at them. It seemed to her that they were talking about AJ. Which was....well, really weird and surprising. And the fact that his classmate was his teacher's boyfriend the entire time....was weird. Not to mention the fact that he seemed really open talking about their sex life. Right. She also didn't need to know that, but heck it was one of the most interesting plot twists that's happened in her life so far, so she's not complaining.

"AJ seemed to be doing well, isn't he?" Cath decided to join in on the exchange. "He seems to hate that name though."

"I think it's cute." Eiji turned to her as she gave Mira her drink. "But he thinks it sounded too..."

"Childish?" Casey supplied.

"White." Eiji snorted. At this Mira burst out a laugh.

"He is white though." She said.

"Oh there are times he hates it, just as how he acknowledges that he sometimes enjoyed the privilege." Eiji explained. "He said that on one hand he could easily flip off the people mean to me for being Asian, and all the other good stuff that came with being white. On the other, he said he's ashamed to be affiliated with so many stupid people."

"Mood." Casey raised a glass.

"Mood." Cath nodded in agreement, taking a swig from her beer. 

"How did you two meet though?" Mira was getting comfortable enough to ask questions. 

Eiji's eyes shined and his body immediately perked up at being asked. Although you can tell he was also a little bittersweet at the nostalgia. "Umm, I was an apprentice photographer to a friend who was making an article. Ash happened to be the person who we needed to interview. So we met at some place and talked.

"He's a famous person then." Cath said. She wondered what the article was about and what AJ did to be interviewed. 

"You can say that." Eiji made this funny expression, something between amused and unsure. "It wasn't really that important. He was what? Seventeen? Gosh so young. He should be barely out of highschool." 

Ah. Probably just a highschool thing then. Cath thought. Maybe it was an article about his academic prowess. Like winning a decathlon championship or something. It seemed on brand for him.

"So you just hit it off?" Mira inquired some more. 

"I suppose." Eiji hummed. "In my opinion though, he might've fallen for me when he saw me pole vault." He laughed mischievously.

"You pole vault?" Casey whistled. "That's pretty impressive."

"Ah yes. It's the reason why I came to America actually. I needed a way to get out of my depression after I got injured and became unable to go pro." 

"I'm sorry." Casey immediately said. But Eiji waved it off.

"Ah don't be. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Ash and I wouldn't have met you guys." 

That was unexpectedly sweet. Cath thought it was an interesting twist of fate to have two different people from the other side of the globe meet due to a single coincidence and became romantically involved. Funny how the world worked. She took another sip from her drink.

"Hey sensei, what do you think about playing pool?" One of the boys called out. It was Kyle, Cath thought. Together with Lawrence, Steve and Tristan, he was holding a cue and the cue ball. 

"Right. I have to warn you though, I get really competitive." Eiji called back. He smiled at their group. "Do you guys wanna play pool too?"

"I'm good." Casey declined.

"I don't know how to play." Mira said.

Cath smiled. "Same."

"Do you mind if I go ahead?" Eiji made sure to ask. When the three of them shook their heads, he made his way to the pool table. 

"Hey." She nudged Mira. "You okay so far?" She asked just in case she was already overwhelmed with the loud music and the chatter. 

"Yeah." Mira said while clutching her drink. "I'm having fun."

"Yay!" Cath cheered. She was happy for her. "That's great!" 

"You don't need to worry so much." She smiled while trying to reassure Cath.

"I'll worry with how much I want to." Cath insisted however. "Wanna buy another round of drinks?"

"I'm good. Thank you." Mira declined graciously. 

"Alright. If you can watch over my drink as I go to the washroom though, I'd be grateful." Cath requested before she excused herself.

"Of course."

So she made her way out of her seat. Just before reaching the washroom, she passed by the pool table and noticed the game currently happening. A crowd of their classmates had started to flock their little game. Cath noticed Regina wasn't with them though, and was instead flirting with the bartender. Perhaps she's already given up on Eiji. That's great she supposed.

Eiji was grinning triumphantly as he sunk yet another ball. The other boys were looking a little grim, but also amazed. 

"I told you boys." He grinned at them with such childish playfulness. "I get a little competitive."

"Prof, cut us some slack." Tristan grumbled from the side, cue idle on his hand.

"Where did you learn to play so good?" Kyle asked as the Eiji made yet another ball sink.

"If you think I'm bad. You should see Ash play. He does all these crazy trick shots and the moment he gets the cue, it's pretty much over since he's sure to win." Eiji bent over and angled for another shot. She chuckled at the groans of the group when Eiji sank the eight ball. 

Shaking her head and finally looking away, she made her way to the washroom and retouched her make up. Blue eyes, blind hair and fair skin stared back at her in the mirror. 

She just needed a minute. In her defense she hasn't been out to the bar in awhile with how busy school had gotten her. Plus she just broke up with his boyfriend so bars weren't really her thing. Seeing Eiji with his boyfriend made her a little envious of course. But she's also happy for them. 

Her relationships hadn't really worked out so far. The men she dated always had this expectation from her, or some image of her they had that they want to maintain. The last one kinda looked down on her for putting too much make up and dressing the way she was right now, one of them thought she was interested in having sex just because she looked like this. It's was a little frustrating. So Cath decided she probably wasn't in the dating scene for now. Friends were nice though. Some guys as friends were actually great. Like Damien. He was a chill guy. A good friend. 

Dating men who expected her to change for them was way out of Cath's plans. She had her dreams. She just hoped that if she does end up getting into a relationship, it'll be as supportive as Eiji and AJ's relationship. The way Eiji talked about him was adorable. 

With a deep breath, she finished reapplying her lipstick. She was ready to go back. Maybe Mira might get too overwhelmed on her own. She left the tiled room and back outside to the loud music and crowd, craning her neck to look for their seat and ready to weave through the people when--

"Hey." 

Really? Near the washroom?

Cath wanted to roll her eyes. She was torn between shuddering or cringing. So she did both. She knew how this usually went. She ignored the man and hurried over to her seat.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." The man grabbed her arm and pulled her away to a corner.

"Let me go." Cath gave a rather loud sigh. Why were there always sleazy men hanging around everywhere?

"No beautiful. Let's dance. Or you can give me your number." His words slurred into each other so Cath assumed he was already drunk. Well, that's probably why he's very blunt. He didn't even bother with the flirting. God.

"Not interested. Please let me go." 

The man tightened his grip on her. "Hey come on. Give me a smile. You're more beautiful when you smile." His breath stank with beer. "I know you wanna get some anyway. Your clothes says it all." And yeah there we go. Cath really hated it when that happened.

"Hey. Get away from my friend." 

The next thing Cath knew, the man was suddenly blown away and toppled out of balance, enough to let go of her hand. Mira was there, fist clenched and her face angry. Ah. She punched the guy. Wow. That was unexpected. 

"Fuck." The man growled and turned to Mira with wild eyes. His nose was apparently bleeding. Cool. "Fucking bitch. You terrorist shit. Go back to Africa or whatever."

Not cool.

"Okay no. You are not saying that to my friend you racist scum." Cath put herself between Mira and the man, especially that he seemed ready to kill someone. God why were they like this?

"Shut up slut." 

And then he was drenched. Okay that's the second time this happened. She and Mira craned to see none other than Regina holding an empty glass which was tipped towards the man. Her expression bored.

"I think it's time you sober up." She said, unimpressed. "You're harassing my friends." 

"What--?" He grabbed the paper bills thrown to her by Regina, who never let her stare on him break.

"Sober up. Get yourself a cab, maybe buy a better personality. I don't know. You're not allowed to come back here. He'll escort you out." The bartender came and dragged the man who all but spluttered some protests. He was taken to the back door.

"We don't allow sleazy men in this establishment, especially racist ones, Jesus." Regina sighed with this displeased expression on her face before turning around. "Are you guys alright?" 

Cath didn't really know what to say. She thought Mira didn't too as they both looked at Regina with shock. Eventually, Mira was the one who broke the silence.

"Holy shit I punched a guy."

She shook her unclenched hand and yelped. Her knuckles were a little bruised. 

"Oh damn, let's look at that." Cath checked her hand in case there were other injuries. 

"He deserved it though." Regina pointed out. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Mira exclaimed. "I want to do it again." She turned to Cath, as if remembering herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am, especially after you punched him and Regina dunk her cocktail on him."

Regina laughed. "It was a screwdriver. So he can go screw himself. Anyway let's get ice on that." She turned to the bar. "Oh and Eiji and the others are playing drinking games. I think it'll be best to watch them. I hear Eiji's getting drunk. He sucks at them."

Cath and Mira heeded her suggestion, making their way to Eiji's table. The drinking games were over but Eiji was already a hundred percent drunk, face absolutely bright pink, eyes watery and his words slurred together in his heavy Japanese accent. It looked adorable.

"I love you guys." He hiccupped. "You're the best students I have ever taught."

"We're the only students you've ever taught." One of their classmates said, and the rest laughed in agreement.

"Shhhhhh." Eiji waved away. "Sche--semantics....semantics."

Whoever said the Japanese weren't sociable people. That's probably a stereotype because look at Eiji go. He's murmuring in Japanese now.

"How much did you make him drink?" Cath asked Lawrence at the side. 

"Only a little. He's just really bad with his alcohol." He replied with a laugh.

"Karaoke! Let's sing!" Eiji goaded them. "Let me go first!" 

And he did just that. He started to sing despite being absolutely out of tune. The people around, probably just as plastered or were well on their way, clapped their hands and sang with him.

"Should we call his boyfriend?" Mira stared at the mess that was happening with concern. 

"....I think we should let him have fun." Cath grinned at Mira's slightly worried look. "Relax. It's a Friday. He'll live."

Eiji was dancing in front now, laughing uncontrollably. All he's been saying had been in straight Japanese now. It's great that they were from a Japanese class right? Too bad what he's saying is too fast to be understood.

"Okay sir. I think that's enough." Mira pulled Eiji away from the platform and half dragged him to a seat so he could rest. Her other classmates took their turn to the karaoke. 

"How about we get you some water?" Cath sighed at Eiji's smiling drunk face.

Thankfully Regina had come back prepared and set a glass on the side and the ice for Mira's hand. "Took awhile but here we go. I thought he might need this. Drink up Eiji."

Eiji groaned at first, but was somehow convince to down the entire glass. Then he started to ramble on. Mira snorted.

"Is he complaining about Mr. Sato?" Cath tried to piece together whatever he was saying.

"Yes." Mira replied. "He's calling him an incompetent fossil."

Regina laughed. "It's true though." And then on a more serious note. "We should call his boyfriend."

"Yeah, let's do that." Cath agreed. "Eiji, can you lend us your phone? We're calling AJ, I'm Ash? Your boyfriend?" 

Eiji stopped rambling. He blinked and continued to ramble.

"He said: _don't call him. He's busy. He needs to sleep early. Ash rarely gets sleep with all the work he's doing and..."_ Mira frowned. " _He's getting all these nightmares? From New York..._ Okay that's not really making sense anymore."

Eiji sniffled and started to cry. Oh god.

"Don't cry. Shit." Regina was going to panic.

"He said: _I love him. I love my boyfriend so much. I love Ash so much._....and different variations of that." Mira gave this exasperated expression. 

"I think I might have his number." Cath checked on her phone. "Yep. Just keep Eiji entertained." It was there. She never did call him despite having it, but she took it just in case. Who knew she'll be using it for this? Ha. Cath dialed the number and waited for a ring, two and then three. He didn't pick up. She tried again three times until not long, the other line picked up.

"Hello? Who's this?" Came the grouchy voice that's so on brand for him. 

"Good evening AJ." Cath chirped.

"O'Hara." His flat voice sounded unamused. "Don't call me AJ."

"Don't call me O'Hara." It sounds like that woman from that old film, Gone With The Wind. Cath wasn’t an avid fan of old movies.

A sigh. "Fine. Catherine. What do you want? I'm..." A pause. And then a shuffle of papers. "Working."

"Eiji told you to sleep early." Cath admonished in behalf of the Japanese who was drunk off his ass and currently humming the opening of an anime. "You don't want me to tell on you right?"

"Keep away from my boyfriend." A tired sigh came from the other line. She could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, or taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. 

"Yeah about that. We're gonna need you to pick him up. He's pretty drunk." Cath deadpanned. 

A snort. "I figured. He's shit at keeping sober. Alright I'm on my way."

Eiji gasped at Cath with wide eyes. "Is that Ash? AAAAAAaaaash I love you!" He spoke this in English. A feat. 

Now the other man laughed. "Damn it. He's so embarrassing." But he sounded fond despite the obvious layer of false annoyance he wrapped it in. "Give him the phone, if you would."

Cath chuckled. "Hey, lover boy wants to talk to you." He passed the phone to Eiji's grabby hands.

"Ashhh." He grinned stupidly. And he was speaking in rapid Japanese. 

"What is he saying?" Regina nudged Mira for a translation.

Mira made a face. "You don't really want to know."

Cath and Regina shared a look that said the same thing. They're definitely talking about rated 18 stuff. Jesus.

After awhile Eiji gave the phone back to Cath mournfully. 

"So what now?" Regina crossed her arms against her chest.

"We wait." Mira explained. 

Cath sighed. Some of the other guys had already waved goodbye. Others were still at it, drinking freely. She decided to go home after AJ reached the bar and when he actually hauls Eiji safely back to their house. 

It's probably going to take awhile so for now, they'll have to wait. 

"Okay what's he saying this time?" Regina stared at their old teacher with tired amusement. They don't really have the energy to react more. 

"Something about meeting Ash for the first time in a bar too. And then letting him hold his....gun?" Mira gave a confused expression. 

"Is that some kind of drunken allusion to the man's dick? Or..." Regina barked out a laugh. Mira looked disgruntled.

"Wow Eiji. You went straight to the point." Cath snorted. 

"S' a verrryyy nice gun." Eiji murmured in English. "Only let me hold it. Very good shot."

So if it was about his boyfriend's dick, they really don't need to know that. Cath was sure they really really don't need to know that. But if it was a proper and legit gun he was talking about...well....

Nah. Cath thought with a laugh. AJ really didn't look like the type. Plus Eiji surely wouldn't fall for a dangerous gun wielding man. Surely he has some common sense. AJ doesn't look like the violent type. It's probably his dick. They act like horny teenagers honestly.

“I love you guys.” Eiji cried, leaning on Mira’s shoulder. She all but awkwardly patted his back. They all jumped when Cath's phone rang once again. She immediately took it and put it on speaker.

"I'm here. Where are you?" 

Cath whipped her head to the entrance. True enough, there's a blond holding a phone to his ear, craning his neck like crazy to look for them. He was still wearing his reading glasses, hair unkempt and clothes hastily draped on his body.

"That's fast." She had to give it to him. "We're by the bar. A little to the left." 

"I see you." He met her eyes and immediately walked towards them.

"Alright Eiji, time to go home." Regina shook the man who was close to sleeping.

AJ panted into a halt in front of them. “O’Hara, Amirah.” He nodded at them. “Regina.” He gave an unenthusiastic look. He’s probably still salty knowing she flirted with his boyfriend. How petty.

“Still up for a threesome, you know.” She smirked. It’s probably a joke. Cath hoped it was a joke. Knowing her though, she might actually be serious.

“Not even in your dreams.” AJ snorted. He then approached the drunk man leaning on Mira’s shoulder. He crouched to reach his level and rested a hand on his back. "Eiji. I'm taking you home." He shook Eiji with a gentle touch and an even gentler voice.

The poor drunk man blinked his eyes blearily and stared at AJ's smiling face. 

"Wow." He breathed. "Wooooow." Then he turned to them, speaking Japanese. At this Ash laughed, exasperated. It’s as if he understood what Eiji said and found it amusing.

Mira translated to them. "He said: _he's so cute. How is such a cute man talking to me?_ " After more of Eiji’s rambling, she added: “ _I’m so gay. Help me._ ”

Cath burst out a laugh. Mira slammed her head on the bar and Regina simply grinned at the exchange. AJ’s face was dusted with pink.

“Alright Eiji say goodbye to them, I'm taking you home now." He cleared his throat to gain some semblance of composure.

Again, Eiji seemed to be awestruck once more. This time he spoke in English, forgetting entirely that AJ could understand Japanese.

"You can't take me home. I have a boyfriend and I know you look cute but I love my boyfriend!" And he was crying again. Cath really shouldn’t find it funny. But she does. At least she wasn’t taking a video out of it like Regina.

And AJ, sweet tired AJ sighed and ran a hand through his face. He very gently let the bomb drop. "Eiji, I'm your boyfriend."

“What?” He sniffed and paused, eyes wide. If he didn’t look too comical, he would’ve looked cute. Actually he does look cute.

“I’m your boyfriend Eiji.” AJ chuckled. “We’re living together.”

And Eiji’s mouth hung open, absolute joy in the lines of his face. He looked at AJ, and then at the camera Regina was holding. Cath reckoned it was turning into a really funny video. ".....holy shit! Guys, he's my boyfriend! My boyfriend looks so cute!"

“Alright alright, you’re drunk. Let’s go. Say goodbye to them.” AJ let Eiji lean on him, arm on AJ’s shoulder.

”Bye Eiji.”

“Bye.”

“Have fun."

AJ nodded at them and left.

The three ladies stared at each other with the same amused and bewildered expression.

“Well,” Regina shrugged. “I’m getting another drink. How about you guys? The night’s been really weird.”

Cath snorted. “Yeah. Let me buy another round too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i love girls supporting girls. Also Eiji has to learn how to hold his liquor

**Author's Note:**

> \- the fact that Eiji had time to work as a photographer, fuss over his students and teach well (which was something Ash had to help him with), and run to the sex store and masturbate will never stop being funny to me though I write it  
> \- the fact that Eiji is a Bastard™ is canon. Y'all can't stop me  
> -people loving Eiji is also a thing  
> \- Regina and her flirting was hard to write without cringing despite bit barely existent  
> \- Eiji's teaching method is based on my entrepreneurship teacher who resembles Eiji a lot. Yes he threw candies in the midst of discussion lol. Love him and I am also intimidated  
> -you bet your ass Ash and Eiji did something in the library 😏 Damien's realization is in the next chapter lol wait for it  
> \- I might also write drunk Eiji because he is just fun to write lol. Eiji hold your liquor I swear 😂


End file.
